Ideolipsia
by Macchxato
Summary: Ketika sebuah mimpi mengharuskan Hyukjae untuk menebak siapa dan apa yang membuatnya meninggal kelak. "Kenalkan, Siwon. Siapa namamu, manis?/ '"kau milikku, seterusnya kau adalah milikku. Kau terlahir untukku, dan itu tidak akan berubah, Lee Hyukjae." / "Manisnya kulitmu masih melekat di seluruh tubuhku. Malam ini, kau milikku."


**Ideolipsia**

 **HAEHYUK/WONHYUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By macchxato**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee** Hyukjae, **Lee** Donghae,

 **Choi** Siwon, **Kim** Namjoon,

 **Jung** Yunho, **Lee** Hyeri, dan _yang lain menyusul_

 **Rate: M**

 **WARNING! Boys Love / YAOI, Bad words, Mature scene and Sadism, possibility of typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclimer: Plagiarism is still illegal tho**

 **Summary: "Jika hari ini kau milikku, seterusnya kau adalah milikku. Kau terlahir untukku, dan itu tidak akan berubah, Lee Hyukjae."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

Semuanya terlihat abu-abu dan buram. Tak ada satu suara pun yang mampir ke indera pendengarannya. Hyukjae merasa ia seperti tuli dan buta di saat waktu yang bersamaan, sesaat sebelum lelaki yang mempunyai mata bulat namun sipit itu mengerjapkan matanya. Seperti magis, Hyukjae mendengar semuanya dan melihat apa yang di sekitarnya dengan jelas. Hyukjae menyerngit bingung dengan apa yang ia barusan alami, dan lebih bingung karena situasi yang berada di sekitarnya.

Hyukjae berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang serba putih, ada banyak meja-meja kecil yang tak rapi karena sebagian telah berceceran seperti telah terlempar, botol soju dan arak bertumpahan di lantai, daging panggang dan makanan ringan pun tak luput dari keberantakan itu. Semuanya tampak buruk. Ditambah dengan suara erangan yang keras sekali bahkan harus membuat Hyukjae menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, lelaki itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia hapal, bahkan hapal betul dengan suara erangan itu. Hyukjae membiarkan kakinya berlari ke arah suara, membuka pintu dengan gemetaran, dan terbukalah mata Hyukjae dengan dramastis.

Semua tampak kacau, benar-benar kacau. Hyukjae melemas saat melihat seorang lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya empat tahun lalu kini meraung keras-keras. Donghae terlihat mengamuk. Wajahnya memerah entah karena ia sedang mengeluarkan emosi yang di ubun-ubunnya, atau memerah karena banyak menangis, terlihat wajahnya yang basah dan lengket karena air mata membasuh wajahnya.

"Brengsek kau, jalang! Kau puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau membuatnya terkekang! Ah, sialan!"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar debuman yang lumayan keras tatkala Donghae melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah salah satu lelaki. Donghae menatap lelaki itu dengan nyalang menggunakan mata merahnya, napasnya tak terkendali seperti banteng yang tak kenal damai. Donghae hampir saja memukul Siwon kembali jika tangan dan tubuhnya tidak dikungkung oleh dua lelaki berbadan besar.

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Keterkejutannya membuat tubuh Hyukjae mati rasa melihat Donghae yang semarah itu dan Siwon yang hanya diam menangis terduduk dengan darah yang tak henti merembes dari lubang hidungnya. Jika Hyukjae menebak, Donghae telah memukul rekan kerjanya itu sebelum dirinya datang. Dan itu sangat parah. Bibir sobek, hidung mimisan, dan pipi lebam seolah berkata bahwa Donghae sudah memukulinya tanpa ampun seperti gangster Yakuza.

Tubuh Hyukjae merosot takut saat banyak orang berpakaian formal berbondong-bondong menahan Donghae setelahnya. Jas hitam Donghae akan kusut, Hyukjae tahu itu. Tapi itu bukanlah yang terpenting. Yang terpenting adalah apa penyebab Donghae yang selalu tenang seperti air danau tiba-tiba menjadi petinju ulung.

"FUCK!" Donghae meludah ke arah Siwon, menghentakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dari kungkungan dua lelaki besar, dan menarik kemeja lelaki kekar itu agar kembali berdiri. Menantang seluruh raga Siwon dengan tangan yang terkepal di kemeja Siwon.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Donghae yang seolah tidak mengingat kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak kini menangis, kali ini tersedu-sedu seperti hatinya sangat sakit. Menunduk lemah, tapi tidak dengan tangan yang menggenggam kerah Siwon. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae menatap Siwon dengan nyalang kembali.

"Kau tidak punya malu, ya?!" Donghae berteriak keras kembali seraya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan menusuk manik mata Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa menunduk, menghindari tatapan Donghae seperti pecundang yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MASIH DATANG KE ACARA PEMAKAMAN HYUKJAE!"

Berdiri dengan keterkejutan yang berlebihan, Hyukjae menahan napasnya. Terdengar suara denging nyaring seolah merusak kinerja indera pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya limbung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Matanya jelalatan melihat ke seluruh ruangan, dan sepertinya sebongkah batu telah memukulnya dengan keras tatkala ia melihat sesuatu.

Ibu dan ayahnya duduk dengan menangis diam-diam di antara figura berisikan foto Hyukjae yang ceria. Rangkaian bunga besar menghimpit foto Hyukjae, dan yang paling membuat Hyukjae lemas adalah bahwa ia menyadari dirinya memang tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun. Hyukjae menyadari bagaimana Donghae, Siwon, dan orang-orang tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyadari bagaimana Hyukjae yang buta dan tuli sesaat.

Saat Hyukjae menampar dirinya secara kuat dan terasa tidak sakit, Hyukjae menyimpulkan bahwa inilah mimpi paling buruk selama hidupnya


End file.
